Heat or is it?
by DonaldLydecker-Maxie
Summary: Max and Alec get talking about Manticore and Lydecker. Max begins to think Alec is right so she takes off. She thinks she's in heat but Alec hasn't picked it up nor has Lydecker. Max gets home to find a certain someone in her house. Heat..or is it?


Max and Alec sat on the space-needle looking over Seattle, the crisp autumn air stung Max's cheeks but it was refreshing all the same.

She inhaled and her eyes traveled towards Alec and she smiled.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" She smiled, swaying towards him and nudging him with her arm. He smiled at her then and nodded his head towards the city below.

"Seattle?" Max asked incredulously .

"No Max" He shook his head at her and laughed lightly " Terminal City and the Manticore transgenics, all of it..Lydecker mainly." Alec let out a sigh as he watched Max roll her eyes then.

"He's an ass and should go to hell for what he did" Max practically screamed back at him.

"Max think about it. He was in all respects like a father to you and besides...good guy remember?" He laughed lightly but noticed Max was still frowning.

"I'm gunna blaze Alec, see you tomorrow at work" Max jumped up and inside the tower and all but sprinted down the stairs. Alec was right but that didn't mean she had to like the idea any better.

She jumped on her black ninja and took off into the night. _He is kinda hot and the camo's do wonders for his assets...ahh god no I'm in heat. _

She quickly drove back to her apartment and prayed for the shower to be empty so she could have several cold showers and then lock herself in her room and pray to god it passed quickly. As she pulled the bike to a stop she flew off of it and raced to her door.

"Hey boo...wait what's up?" OC asked just as the bathroom door slammed shut.

"She's not in heat..I'm not sure what it is." The man next to her spoke up and she looked at him and sighed.

"What do you mean?" OC sighed and walked over to the door.

"Max, a Donald Lydecker is here" OC had just finished as Max flew out of the bathroom in nothing.

"Oh god no" Max sighed as her cat like hormones took over and she smiled coyly at the man that now stood in front of her. OC new better then to get in the middle so she walked out the door.

"Now you haven't changed a bit" Max said as her hands splayed across his chest that was covered in just a vest.

"Max you don't know what your doing. Your thinking irrationally"

Don actually gulped, and audibly and max couldn't help the thrill that shot through her body.

"I want you Donald" She whispered as she nibbled on his neck slowly.

"Max your not in heat calm down, your just slightly...okay I'm not exactly sure but it's not heat Maxie" Don replied as rationally as he could with her nibbling and licking his neck.

"But I still want you Don. I need you to fuck me" She replied and her hands traveled across his stomach and towards his pants. Don couldn't help himself as the words left her mouth. His lips fused on hers and he backed her all the way towards the wall.

"God Max I've waited so long" Don said as he kissed her lips and tangled one hand in her hair as the other traveled down her side, over her stomach and then underneath her breasts. As his thumb caressed the underside of her breast she moaned and that fueled him on.

"Oh god Donald, don't stop, please don't stop" Max moaned again and undid his buckle.

"God Max, keep up like that and I wont last, I may have the stamina after dosing myself with transgenic DNA but I'm not that good" he replied breathing heavily and trying not to ravish her. She moved her thighs apart and moved his hand towards her hot center. It ached and all she wanted to do was have it played with. He growled when his hand came in contact with her center and he couldn't control himself. He sunk to his knees in front of her and devoured her sweet juices. While his tongue flicked over her clit his fingers probed her hot center and she mewled against the wall and threw her head back . As she neared her orgasm he added a third finger and continued to suck her clit.

"DONALD!" She screamed as she came and he couldn't help but love the way his name sounded on her sweet lips. Full, beautiful, reddened lips. He made his way back up her body kissing ever inch of skin. He stopped at her full ripe breasts and sucked, laving the sensitive bud and nibbling slightly. He earnt a purr of approval and continued his ministrations.

"Don, stopped playing around and Fuck me. I need you inside me" She begged and she never begged, not even when she was in heat. She would think about this later"

"Alright Maxie, anything for you darling" He began to unfasten his pants and took them off as her legs wrapped around his waist. He gasped as her warm juiced covered his cock and he knew this was going to be good, he could feel it already. He walked her to the bedroom and laid her down beneath him, as he did he plunged deep into her center and she screamed in appreciation. He smiled smugly knowing that he could make her mewl and wriggle beneath him. He continued the agonizing pace and before long she was urging him on further, her legs tightly around his waist.

"Cum for me Max, come on baby" Donald urged as he thrust into her again and again, she screamed his name once more as she bit into his neck.

"Mine" she growled and he could do nothing but comply

"Yours Max, all yours" he replied as she came crashing down and he came with her, biting her neck as well.

"Mine Maxie, say your mine" he whimpered

"God, yours Donald, yours always" she sighed and he moved them so she was lying beside him, with her head on his chest.

"Maxie?" He asked, but when he was met with only the soft even breathing he knew that he wouldn't get to ask her if she knew what that was about tonight.

Instead he watched her and lightly traced his hands over her arms and across her back. He watched the golden goddess beside him and couldn't help but wonder why he had let her go to begin with. He had planned on leaving Manticore earlier to be with her, but when he had come around tonight only to ask her to forgive him and that he loved her he didn't expect this all to happen. So with a contented sigh he smiled before saying "I..I love you Maxie" he said before following her into a deep sleep.


End file.
